John Kingston
John Kingston (Born on January 16, 1981) is an American politician and the U.S. Senator from Maine. The majority of Kingston's political life he was aligned with the Democratic Party. He left it in 2016 and joined the Green Party. His political career started with his successful run for congress in 2012, where he served for one term, followed by his Senate run in 2014. Personal Life He was born on 16 January 1981, the son of Adam Kingston, real estate company owner. His mother died in 2001 due to breast cancer. He was born and raised in Portland, Maine and later attended the nearby University of Maine where he got his Law J.D. degree. While a student he was an active LGBT rights protest organizer. Afterwards he started his law firm alongside his college days colleagues and his wife - Mary. In 2008 his father's company almost went bancrupt after the 2008 Market Crash. Very talkative since his early teenage years he became a popular speaker in his home state. This reputation helped him with his 2012 Congress run. Political Career A known local speaker, he is active in politics since 2006. Funds from his firm and family combined with his policies and helping people in dire need of a lawyer led him to win few elections. He was a member of the House of Representatives (2012-2014) for one term before taking a seat in the Senate (since 2014). Aligned with the Democratic Party for almost 10 years, left it in 2016. He joined the Green Party on August 1 2016 - a day before the Green National Convention, which he attended and gave a speech. Supports LGBT rights, legal marihuana and environment-friendly regulations. Kingston is pro-labor and supports fighting economic inequality. He is known for his sceptisism towards religion. Rumoured to be an atheist, he confirmed this information on 15 August 2016. 2016 Campaign Democratic Primaries On 11 June 2016 Kingston officially endorsed Gov. Danders for the Democratic nomination. He took part in twitter fights with Sen. Villanueva de Peña which continued after the DNC. After Danders became the official nominee they both held a rally in Bangor, Maine. Kingston made a mistake by saying that Gov. Danders introduced tuition-free college in his homestate of Vermont. He apologized afterwards. Once again he was criticized by Villanueva de Peña. Joining the Green Party/American Progressive Party In late July Sen. Kingston held a rally in his hometown of Portland, where he withdrew his support for Danders. He also called the Democratic Party "corrupt" and said that they "betrayed their values". This is considered as the moment where he abandoned the Democrats. Soon after he joined the Green Party and appeared at the GNC where he endorsed Ellen Walton. He started his campaign tour on 15 August in Portland, Maine. Day later he held a pro-Walton rally in Burlington, Vermont, where he announced the Kingston Foundation. Soon after he announced the Pride Parade that took place on 9 September 2016 all over the country. Kingston attended the Boston Pride Parade alongside Ellen Walton. Other His official website [WIP]Category:Senator Category:Maine